


с тех пор как вернулся

by thett



Series: riba kinki [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: киви со вкусом авокадо или авокадо со вкусом киви





	

**Author's Note:**

> для игры

\- То, о чем ты просишь, абсолютно исключено. Будешь чай.  
С этими словами - не содержавшими даже намека на вопросительную интонацию - Кея поднялся на ноги и ушел вглубь дома. Босые ступни ударялись о дощатый пол с негромким, но весомым звуком. У Франа пальцы мерзли под двумя слоями толстых носков: весна наступала неохотно, едва заметно. Через сад было не пробраться, галечные тропинки скрылись за слоями зелени, но было еще холодно. Дождливо. Дождь шел через день, в промежутках небо было еще темнее, нависало защитным куполом прямо над головой. Казалось, стоит забраться на крышу, и можно отщипнуть кусочек облака. В такую погоду Хибари вел себя оживленнее и ожесточеннее. Для того, чтобы добиться от него положительного решения, необходимо было потрудиться.  
В сезон дождей Мукуро обыкновенно хандрил.  
\- Я не прошу, - сообщил Фран, смыкая руки на глиняной чашке с кипятком, - это производственная необходимость.  
\- Впервые слышу, чтобы чье-то уныние называли производственной необходимостью.  
\- Вы прекрасно знаете, на что способен учитель, когда у него депрессия.  
\- Это не депрессия. Он сублимирует жажду деятельности.  
\- Он неделю не выходил из комнаты.  
\- Я тоже не выхожу, - Кея одной бровью изобразил удивление, - все, что мне нужно, тут и так есть, а те, кому нужен я, знают адрес.  
\- У него нет того, что нужно, - до раздражения было еще далеко. Манера Хибари вести диалог могла разозлить кого угодно, но не Франа. До определенных пределов, конечно.  
\- Цирк с лилипутами и собачками перестал радовать?  
\- Да бросьте. Какой из нас цирк. Кен охотится, Чикуса целыми днями играет в видеоигры. Или взламывает Пентагон. Я не знаю. Тоска.  
\- Я имел в виду Вонголу, - угол рта дернулся. По меркам Кеи это было самое близкое к иронии, что Фран когда-либо видел.  
\- И снова нет. Савада не карлик, а Дождь не собачка.  
\- Попробуй опровергнуть.  
\- Вам ничего не стоит сделать его счастливым. Разве это сложно?  
\- Мне неинтересно делать Мукуро счастливым. Насколько я помню, это в твоей компетенции.  
\- Он совсем плох, - доверительно поведал Фран, - я нашел роскошного жулика, иллюзиониста. Купил билеты.  
\- И что он?  
\- Заснул еще до антракта.  
\- Даже не показал свой любимый фокус с распиливанием по-настоящему?  
\- Даже цепи на клетке не заменил.  
\- А они забавно бегали и кричали, - отрешенно кивнул Кея, - ты прав. Попробуй шоколад.  
\- С афродизиаком?  
\- С экстази. И афродизиак не понадобится.  
\- Да нет, с этим проблем нет. Он просто какой-то скучный.  
\- Ничем не могу тебе помочь.  
\- Напротив. Можете, и только вы.  
\- Я уже говорил. Я считаю жертвы во имя чужого благополучия неоправданными и неэтичными.  
Фран завис, пытаясь хотя бы приблизительно подсчитать количество жертв, которые Хибари принес во имя своего личного - финансового и душевного - благополучия. Получалось плохо. Хибари протянул ладонь и поймал на ноготь лепесток вишни, сбитый каплей дождя.  
\- Видишь ли. Насилие над людьми обосновано и логично. Люди сами на это напрашиваются. Они нарушают правила, преступают божественные законы, лгут и вредят.  
"И мешают мне вести бизнес", - додумал Фран.  
\- Но природа - то немногое, что я уважаю в этом прогнившем мире. Природа - наша мать. Она ни в чем не провинилась перед Мукуро и его плохим настроением. Я ценю каждую тычинку и живое создание.  
Воистину, Кея Хибари был достойным буддистом.  
\- Вверить в руки Мукуро живое существо - самый быстрый путь для его долгой и мучительной гибели.  
\- Вы неправы. Учителю не чужда забота.  
\- О своих телах он отлично заботился. Нет.  
\- Даже самого завалящего кролика?  
\- Даже собачку.  
\- У вас нет животных, которые бы, - Фран задумался, - вели себя плохо?  
\- Не настолько плохо, - Кея задрал подбородок (в точности как Мукуро, сообщающий о своем немедленном желании взять питомца, любить его и вычесывать шерстку), - своих животных я накажу сам.  
\- Я тебя породил, я тебя и убью.  
\- Именно так, - Хибари не оценил шутку, - нет ни кроликов, ни собачек, ни даже маленьких гадких котят, которые вели себя настолько плохо, чтобы отдать их на растерзание Мукуро. И если я узнаю, кто-то продал ему животное...  
Договаривать он не стал. Это не было нужным: Фран успел стать свидетелем не одной и не двух эпичных расстановок точек между этими двумя. В том, что касалось принципов, они оба были совершенно непреклонны.  
\- Это вопрос принципов?  
\- Именно так. Ешь моти, Кусакабе сегодня слепил.  
Моти были пустыми на вкус - вообще Фран редко какую еду находил привлекательной, но этот вид сладостей считал в превосходной степени неинтересным.  
\- Что же мне тогда делать, - в голосе прорезалась характерная ноющая нотка, которая была так бессмысленна в разговорах с Мукуро, но неплохо действовала на Кею.  
\- Ты же иллюзионист, - пожал плечами Кея, - не вижу проблемы. Слепи хоть зайчика, хоть енота. Пусть вычесывает себе на здоровье.  
\- Думаете, не распознает?  
\- А вот это уже зависит от тебя, - чашка глухо стукнула о пол, обозначая конец разговора, - если что - ты знаешь мой адрес. Спать на коврике не придется.


End file.
